


Save the Future, Sacrifice the Past

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight, Future Card Buddyfight 100
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Death, Things just got way too real, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming to the future, Tasuku never expected to run into Rouga Aragami. But in that run in, he learns many things about this Despair Future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Future, Sacrifice the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I am very concerned about what is going on at the season at the moment, so I wrote some RouTasu to cheer me up. I only ended up with more feels.

Ever since Gao and the rest of the Buddy Police Youth failed to seal away Yamigedou the Earth has become dark and desolate, nothing but sand and destruction for miles. It was a struggle just to survive. The small remains of the population have gathered together underground to try and avoid the hundred demons monsters that roamed the surface, and to avoid being hit in the crossfire of the warfare between Hundred Demons and the Monsters of the other Buddyfight Worlds. Even so, hiding underground only did so much good. Underground you could hear everything, feel everything. You could hear the screams of those who didn’t find shelter, who are eaten alive by the Hundred Demons, and you feel the vibrations of the madness, from the morning to night, they rarely ever stopped. 

But there was always a time when someone had leave the safety of the underground bunkers, and enter the havoc of the war scene to find more supplies when they ran low. Rouga was more often then none chosen to take on that task, for his keen survival skill and strong stature. Though people still had a hard time trusting him after his failed attempts to help seal Yamigedou alongside Gao Mikado and the others, people kept him around simply for his know-how to survive. And to Rouga, he didn’t really care about them all, so long as he survived long enough to learn the whereabouts of those he lost to the Earth’s destruction he didn’t care what the people thought of him. 

Currently crouching behind a piece of a nearby fallen building, Rouga listened for any signs of Hundred Demons. He kept a metal pole tight in his hands, ready to attack if need be. But so far he heard nothing, which is suspicious in his own sense but this may be the only chance he has to run for another safe spot. Standing up from his cover, he looks around, to his left and to his right, before taking off to another broken piece of a nearby building a few yards away. He stopped to catch his breath while he leaned against the broken piece of structure. 

“This never seems gets any easier, does it?” Rouga mutters to himself. He listened around for any signs of the monsters. But this time he could hear it, the clashing of swords, the shouts and grunts of the Buddyfight Monsters in a nearby battle. Rouga cursed his luck and tried to think of what to do in this situation. He couldn’t be seen by the Hundred Demons in this place now. There were far too many for him to take on at once. And he was ill prepared to take on too many monsters at once with little weapons at his disposal, needing room to bring back as many supplies as he could, that left him little to use in case of attack. 

A scream was heard next. It was a high pitched scream. A familiar one at that, but Rouga wasn’t sure how. He watched as a monster from nearby flew over his head and over towards one of the buildings that was actually still intact. Rouga moves his body a bit to try and get a better look, but the structure was too tall to get a clear view. 

As much as Rouga didn’t enjoy watching people die, this was his best opportunity to try and make a break for it in the north direction, to make more distance towards the fallen pharmacy building. The monsters were still distracted with themselves, and the lone hundred demons monster was focused on that girl. He was at the best point to move. And he does. He sprints towards the upcoming area of buildings that were somewhat in tact and made his way through the shadows. He could hear the girl screaming again, followed by clashing of some sort, but it was very faint. 

“Tasuku-sama!” 

Rouga forced his body to a halt when he heard what the girl had screamed. Had he truly heard it right, or was his mind playing mind games with him? It couldn’t be him. Rouga looks up at the building where he heard the girl scream and could see the silhouette of something falling a few feet away from him. It looked to be a person. Rouga’s mind rattled with all kinds of possibilities. It was against his code to risk his life for strangers, as his main goal was to survive. He couldn’t risk his neck getting hurt. It would hold him back, it could make him prone to dying quicker than he could help. 

But what if it was him? Had he really survived? It was impossible. Rouga saw what happened to him, there was just no way. 

Rouga’s body moved instinctively on its own towards the falling body. Something in him was praying that it wasn’t Tasuku, in fear of how he would react to see that BuddyCop after so many years. And yet another part of him hoped that it was him, so that he could tell him about the things he’s seen, and the things he’s done. 

Rouga holds out his arms and watches as the body falls towards him, accelerating at a rapid pace. Rouga plants his feet as firmly as he can into the sand and readies to catch him. When the body broke through the darkness, and his color was revealed Rouga’s eyes widened and he holds his arms up higher. Disbelief flooded through his piercing blues and he couldn’t help but feel his body go numb, and feel as if time has slowed entirely. 

“Ryuenji....” Rouga says breathlessly as he watches him fall. The body falls into his arms, and Rouga holds the boy close his body as he is pushed to the ground. He falls on his back hard, a slight pain in his head from landing so hard and he feels like the world is spinning for a moment. But when he opens his eyes and sees cotton candy blue in his vision, he finally realizes that this was Tasuku. He wasn’t sure how he was here, but he was. Rouga’s arms tighten around the boy’s small frame and he holds him close. “What the hell happened to you?” 

Tasuku begins to stir and the boy opens his eyes. He looks down at Rouga and his eyes also widened in surprise. 

“Aragami!” Tasuku shouts in surprise. He pushes himself up and straddles the other boy. “What are you doing here? How are you here?” Tasuku then realizes that Rouga’s appearance has changed since he last saw him. His hair was no longer long from the use of Disaster power, but was cut short. His facial structure has become sharper. And he has a small scar on the side of his neck. “You’re not Aragami Rouga. You must be from this time.” 

This time? Those words struck a chord in Rouga’s heart. He had noticed as well that this couldn’t be the Tasuku Ryuenji he had lost that day. He was far too young. 

“So you’re from the past? Honestly I’m not surprised.” Rouga replies. Rouga sits up and looks Tasuku in the eye. “But a better question would be: what are you doing here? This place is crawling with Hundred Demons. You have to get back to the present.” 

“I can’t. Not just yet.” Tasuku replies. He looks around to get a read on his location. “I have to get back to the others. They need me.” 

Rouga looks up at the building that Tasuku fell from. “The others? So there’s more of you. Don’t tell me you brought Mikado here with you?” 

Tasuku shakes his head. “Not exactly. I came here with Sophia. And we used Miss Paruko’s Buddy for help.” 

Rouga narrowed his eyes. “Sophia’s here too? How do you get her to help you? And for that matter, what could that little announcer girl possibly have had with enough power to get you all the way here?” 

Tasuku stood up, finally, from off of the older teen. “A spaceship.” 

Rouga raised an eyebrow. “A spaceship?” 

“That’s right.” Tasuku replies. He clenches his fist. “Unfortunately we had to use Kyoya’s power to have enough energy to here.” 

Rouga couldn’t help but react at the mention of Kyoya. “He willingly helped you? To say I’m shocked. But I’m sure there was a reason behind it. Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re right.” Tasuku replies. He stays silent for a moment before speaking again. “Listen Rouga, as much as I would love to keep speaking with you, I have to get back to the others. That monster is dangerous and they don’t have much defense with only Sophia there.” Tasuku looks at Rouga and nods. “Stay safe for now. I promise, we won’t allow the future to stay this way. We’re going to change it. For the better.” 

Tasuku was ready to take off, when Rouga grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks. Tasuku looks at Rouga whose eyes are shadowed by his long bangs. His grip was tight, almost deadly. 

“Aragami?” 

“If you really plan to change the future, then promise me this.” Rouga raises his head and looks Tasuku in the eye. His eyes were glossy, as if he were ready to cry, but appeared as if he didn’t dare allow himself to do so. “Don’t get yourself killed again. I’ve lost too many people to watch you die again.” 

Tasuku felt his whole body go cold at Rouga’s words. He could see Rouga’s body shaking, as if he himself has yet to completely move on. But those words…

“I’m not...alive in this timeline?” Tasuku asks, his voice as shaky as his body. 

Rouga shakes his head sadly. “No. You aren’t. You died trying to seal Yamigedou. I was there when it happened. His power became too strong. You couldn’t keep up with it.” He could see Tasuku’s eyes filling with tears and he looks away again. “I’m sorry. I wish I had been more help that day.” 

Tasuku holds his head in his hands and lets the tears flow. He couldn’t believe that his life ends this way. He died trying to save the world, but fails. As he always does. Which means Gao and the others were left alone to try and seal away the demon on their own. They had to fight while most likely mourning his loss. Tasuku couldn’t get the image out of his head. 

“I won’t let that happen.” Tasuku says angrily. He lifts his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I swear Rouga, on both your heart and mine that I will not allow this future to happen.” 

Rouga smiles and releases Tasuku’s arm. “I hope you stay true to your word, Ryuenji. I would like to wake up from this one day and see that the world is back to normal. That I can have you and the others, hell even Cerberus by my side again.” 

Tasuku hadn’t even noticed the lack of Rouga’s Buddy monster, but didn’t openly question it. He has already learned too much, and no doubt Rouga didn’t wish to speak of it. He can only assume that he’s lost Cerberus to this new Despair Future. 

“I promise, the Buddy Police and I will work to change this. You won’t have to suffer for much longer, just be sure to survive. That’s my one favor.” Tasuku says. 

Rouga nods. “I’ll make sure to do that.” He takes the strap of his bag into his hands. “Get going. Those girls need you to protect them.” 

Tasuku nods and finally races off towards the open area, leaving Rouga to himself. Rouga clutches the bag in his hands. He continues on his way to the pharmacy building. In his heart he wishes to be able to go back and help Tasuku in his fight to obtain whatever it is that he has come here to get. But he has to worry about himself, and the people in his group. Things were different here, and he had a job; to survive and to protect. He knows Tasuku can handle himself out there. He had to have faith in him.


End file.
